Merah,
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: Rasanya seperti memenangkan sebuah undian ketika dia datang kepadaku. Bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih, dia mengajakku tinggal bersama di rumahnya yang megah. Tidak, ini lebih menyerupai sebuah istana. Namun istana indah ini memiliki rahasia mangerikan di baliknya.. a daejae story.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

 **MERAH**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti memenangkan sebuah undian ketika dia datang kepadaku. Dia yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Daehyun, sederhananya adalah pria tertampan dan terkaya yang pernah kutemui. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan, dia menghampiriku yang bukan siapa-siapa dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah lama mencariku, menceritakan tentang sebuah ramalan kuno yang menyebut diriku sebagai seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk mendampinginya. Dan aku, seakan tersihir olehnya, mempercayai setiap perkataannya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mempercayai bahwa kisah dalam dongeng bisa menjadi kenyataan, seperti seorang bocah polos yang percaya akan adanya akhir yang bahagia untuk setiap cerita, aku melihatnya sebagai seorang kesatria yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku dari hidup yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan ini.

Bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih, dia mengajakku tinggal bersama di rumahnya yang megah. Tidak, ini lebih menyerupai sebuah istana. Bangunan besar bergaya Victorian ini terdiri dari 6 lantai, memiliki puluhan ruangan dan kamar tidur berukuran besar. Bahkan kamar mandinya lebih besar dibandingkan rumah kontrakan mungil yang kutempati sebelumnya. Tidak hanya bangunan rumahnya yang berukuran sangat besar, halamannya pun seluas lapangan golf, atau mungkin lebih luas; lengkap dengan kolam besar dan air mancur di muka, taman bunga di samping kiri dan garasi dengan sederetan mobil mewah si samping kanan rumah, serta kandang kuda, danau, dan hutan di bagian belakang. Aku takut akan tersesat jika berjalan-jalan sendirian di sini. Mungkin akan butuh waktu lebih dari sehari untuk mengelilingi keseluruhan tempat ini.

Namun istana indah ini memiliki rahasia mengerikan di baliknya. Tersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah, sebuah peti mati terbujur di tengah ruangan. Di dalamnya, terbaring seorang perempuan muda, terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya yang tak berujung. Mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna merah darah, kedua lengannya bersedekap di dada, memeluk seikat bunga mawar merah, putih, dan hitam. Wajah putih pucat, rambut hitam panjang yang terurai, dan bibir semerah gaun yang dikenakannya; wanita ini adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

Di ujung ruangan, berseberangan dengan bagian kepala peti mati terdapat meja tinggi menyerupai altar yang diletakkan menempel ke dinding. Tangkai-tangkai mawar merah berserakan di lantai antara peti dan meja bagaikan permadani merah yang menghampar di atas batu granit hitam. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah cawan kaca yang dihiasi berlian pada pegangannya, lilin-lilin merah berjajar rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan cawan, nyala apinya menyebarkan semerbak bau mawar ke segenap penjuru ruangan. Namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah pedang yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas cawan, bagaikan sebuah salib yang terbalik.

Pedang dengan ukiran sulur daun mawar itu berkilau, memanggilku untuk menyentuhnya. Begitu tangan ini menggenggam pegangannya, terdengar sebuah suara yang membisikkan di telingaku untuk menusuk dadaku dengan pedang itu, tepat di jantung. Seolah terhipnotis oleh suara yang entah darimana datangnya tersebut, aku melakukan persis seperti yang diperintahkan. Untuk sesaat aku merasakan sakit yang teramat pada bagian dada, seolah hatiku tercabik-cabik oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata, kemudian... gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

 **PUTIH**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jung Daehyun begitu memasuki ruang bawah tanah tempat ia menyimpan peti mati pujaan hatinya, ialah pemandangan seorang gadis yang menghunus dadanya sendiri dengan sebilah pedang. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat ujung pedang itu menembus punggung si gadis yang tadi pagi dibawanya pulang, darah membasahi mata pedang hingga ke bagian yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Berlari ke seberang ruangan di mana gadis itu berada, Daehyun menangkapnya tepat sebelum tubuh gadis itu menghantam tanah. Pelan-pelan dicabutnya pedang yang menancap di jantung si gadis agar darahnya tidak menyembur ke segala arah. Ia menatap pedang berlumuran darah di tangannya, tersenyum miring, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu. Namun ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjilati darah yang menempel pada pedang karena darah itu sangat berharga.

Ia meletakkan kembali pedang itu di tempatnya semula, membaca sebuah mantra untuk memindahkan semua darah di pedang berukiran sulur daun mawar ke dalam cawan kaca di bawahnya. Setelah semua darah berpindah, cawan kaca itu terisi penuh dengan darah merah segar, sedangkan pedangnya kembali berkilau tertimpa cahaya dari nyala lilin. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir tampan pria itu, sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan bangkit kembali.

Si cantik yang terbaring di dalam peti mati kaca itu bukanlah seorang perempuan muda yang telah mati. Yoo Youngjae, dia adalah kekasih Jung Daehyun sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu terkena kutukan yang membuatnya terlelap dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Kutukan yang tidak bisa dihapuskan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, melainkan dengan darah perawan yang menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan sebuah pedang. Sialnya, dengan cara itupun Youngjae tidak bisa terus hidup dan menemani kekasihnya sepanjang waktu. Karena itulah dari waktu ke waktu Jung Daehyun mencari mangsanya dan membuat mereka percaya dengan bualannya tentang ramalan kuno itu, bualan yang sudah dipakainya selama ratusan tahun untuk menjerat para gadis bodoh yang menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan yang dilontarkannya, untuk dikorbankan demi membangkitkan kembali kekasih tercintanya.

Daehyun membawa cawan kaca penuh darah itu ke peti mati kekasihnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, lelaki ini selalu cantik di matanya. Kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya semerah darah, rambutnya sehitam malam. Selama berabad-abad tertidur, rambut pria ini tetap tumbuh memanjang, meskipun Daehyun memotongnya secara berkala, ia sengaja menyisakan rambut kekasihnya itu sepanjang bahu, membuat sang pemilik hatinya itu terlihat semakin cantik. Daehyun juga memakaikan padanya sebuah gaun yang seharusnya dipakainya pada hari pernikahan mereka. Kekasihnya yang cantik, setelah meminum darah ini ia akan membuka matanya, dan mereka akan kembali menghabiskan malam-malam penuh cinta... Sampai tiba saatnya Youngjae harus kembali terlelap, dan Daehyun akan kembali menunggu hingga tiba saatnya untuk kembali membangunkannya. Dan siklusnya akan selalu berulang. Lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

 **HITAM**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar paling luas di Mansion Jung, di mana Jung Daehyun baru saja menikmati surganya bersama sang kekasih yang baru membuka matanya kembali setelah 99 tahun. Membiarkan kekasihnya istirahat sejenak, ia meraih jubah tidurnya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Memanggil Lee Suwoong, pelayan setianya, Daehyun memerintahkannya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ditinggalkannya di ruang bawah tanah. Mempercayakan zombie yang sudah melayaninya sejak lama untuk mengurus hal semacam ini, ia lalu berbalik memasuki kamar untuk kemudian melanjutkan nikmatnya percintaan dengan seorang Yoo Youngjae-nya yang cantik dan selalu mengundangnya untuk terus mencintainya.

Mematuhi perintah tuannya, Lee Suwoong menyeret tubuh gadis yang tak lagi bernyawa itu keluar dari mansion, membawanya menuju halaman belakang, melewati kandang kuda, mengitari danau, terus menuju hutan kecil di belakangnya. Hutan itu sebenarnya merupakan sebuah kebun luas yang tak terpelihara dan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar seperti pohon ek dan dedalu. Di suatu tempat di dalam kebun tedapat komplek pemakaman Keluarga Jung. Tepat di tengah-tengah pemakaman itu berdiri sebuah pondok tua yang terbengkalai. Di rumah itulah 1000 tahun yang lalu Jung Daehyun pertama kalinya bertemu Yoo Youngjae yang secara kebetulan tersesat sampai ke sana. Di rumah itu pulalah 1000 tahun yang lalu Jung Daehyun mengklaim Yoo Youngjae sebagai propertinya, menyatakan kepemilikannya atas lelaki cantik yang membangkitkan monster mengerikan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Namun bukan rumah itu yang menjadi tempat perhentian Lee Suwoong, melainkan sebuah sumur kecil di belakangnya. Sambil menyeringai kejam, ia mulai menikmati santapan malamnya yang lezat, membersihkan jasad gadis yang secara acak dipilih oleh tuan mudanya itu sebelum membusuk, lalu membuang sampahnya ke dalam sumur yang tak terlihat dasarnya tersebut. Di sumur itulah, pelayan yang sudah mengabdi pada Keluarga Jung selama ribuan tahun itu membuang semua tulang-belulang para gadis yang dikorbankan majikannya dalam ritual 100 tahunan untuk membangkitkan kembali kekasihnya yang terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya, menyembunyikannya dari mata yang mungkin mencari di mana keberadaan anggota keluarga atau kerabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Tuanku yang malang_ , pikir Lee Suwoong. Sayang sekali kekasih tuan mudanya hanya bisa terjaga selama setahun, lalu tertidur lagi untuk 99 tahun berikutnya, hingga kemudian dibangkitkan kembali setelah 100 tahun sejak terkahir kali ia membuka matanya. Sebuah takdir yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 _sedikit penjelasan mengenai warna-warna bunga mawar dalam dekapan Yoo Youngjae, warna **merah** melambangkan para gadis yang dikorbankan Jung Daehyun untuk membangkitkan kembali kekasihnya yang terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya; warna **putih** melambangkan keindahan dan kecantikan Yoo Youngjae yang dicintai oleh Jung Daehyun; warna **hitam** melambangkan Jung Daehyun dan segala kegilaannya dalam mencintai pujaan hatinya tersebut._


End file.
